


Two Hearts Breaking

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Jared and Jensen work together and are best friends.  Jared is in love and Jensen is too, but communication is not going well.  How will they ever realize they are meant for each other heart and soul.





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



> Thank you DarkSun for a great prompt. Enjoy! Also huge thank you to WaywardNana for editing for me

Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are stars on a TV show called Masks. They play two detectives that solve murder’s by reading people’s facial expressions. Jensen plays Ross the wisecracking detective that never seems to take anything seriously. Jared plays Tristan a straight-laced play it by the book detective. It is kind of like the odd couple only solving murders. The show is in its ninth season and has a strong fan base. They are not as popular as Hollywood movie stars. They do have fans that want pictures and autographs but not enough to be too worried about. The guys are good friends on and off the screen and it shows. They are what made the show popular and keeps fans wanting more.  
Jared and Jensen are exhausted. After a grueling 14-hour day on set they are ready for bed. They get in their shared car on set. Their driver and bodyguard Jeff Morgan know where to go so they rest.  
“Dude that was a long day. I am so sore.” Jensen groans and rubs his overworked legs.  
“It was very long. I just can’t believe you had to do all that running and jumping. You did that like 20 times in a row. That director was very picky.” Jared grins at his friend and gives him a little leg massage.  
“Oh, that is wonderful. What do I need to pay you to do this for longer?” He teases his best friend. He closes his eyes and misses the look of pain shoot across the younger man’s face.  
“No need I like to help out. Just remember this when I come to bitch about my life.” Chuckling he massages the other leg for a bit  
“You are going to put me to sleep before I even get home.” His voice is sleepy.  
“I can’t carry you dude so you need to stay awake!” Laughing he takes his hands back and looks out at the passing scenery. His face sad with heartache.  
They pull up outside their apartment building and they say goodnight to Jeff. As they head upstairs Jared can’t stop his mind from racing. If only Jensen knew how he feels. They say goodnight to one another. After he shuts his door he leans his head against it. His face falls and the sorrow shows. His heart hurts every day that he can’t be with Jensen. He just doesn’t know how to talk to him about it. He knows Jensen is bi-sexual so that is not an issue. He just doesn’t want to spook him by declaring his love like a teenage girl. His phone vibrates, and he looks to see a message from his ex-boyfriend Stephen Amell. Sighing he pulls it out and reads “I am sorry! I miss you so much. Please talk to me!!” He tosses his phone on the counter and ignores it. If he sees one more ‘I am sorry’ he is going to throw up. In his book cheating is not something you get to say sorry about and everything is ok. Stephen broke his heart and he wishes Jensen could pick up the pieces. Getting a little snack, he goes to his room and turns on some music. He is trying to relax before bed. Tonight, he doesn’t know if the sleep will come. He thinks about his relationship with Stephen. It all started so well. He was another TV actor from the same network. They met and became friends just like he did with Jensen. The difference was that Stephen was interested in him. He was attentive and took him out on dates. It was all like a fairytale until they moved in together. Then Stephens attitude changed. He began to be possessive and controlling. He was asking Jared constantly where he was, who he was out with. He never liked Jensen because he knew they were good friends. Stephen thought more was going on and never believed Jared when he said there wasn’t. So, whenever Stephen would see Jensen he was confrontational. He remembered one time a year ago when they all met for drinks on a Saturday night.  
“Hey Jay! how are you doing? Stephen.” Jensen hugged Jared and gave Stephen a little side eye.  
“We are great thanks!” Jared is uncomfortable.  
“I would think you know how he is because you spend all your time with him.” Stephen is trying to pick a fight again.  
“Look Stephen, I know we don’t get along, but can’t we have some drinks without a fight?” Jensen is willing to stand up to Stephen but tries to make things smoother.  
“Jensen, I don’t like you because I know you are trying to get him to leave me.” Now he is bristling at Jensen inches from his face.  
“No, I am not. I am just an ear for him to tell his troubles to. Please get out of my face dude.” Jensen is trying to be calm. He is ready to punch the little troll in the face.  
“Fine, but you need to be more respectful to me. I am not going anywhere. Jared, we need to go.” With a sad smile Jared waves goodbye as Jensen just turns back to the bar. That evening led to a fight. After getting home from the bar they had a huge fight.  
“Why did you have to embarrass me like that?” Jared is stalking their apartment angry and shouting.  
“I didn’t! That asshole is trying to get me out of your life. I love you and he is just your co-star.” Stephen is frustrated.  
“Yes, he is, and you knew about my show when we started dating. You know from your own show the hours and hard work.” Jared sits down and tries to calm himself. They don’t need a visit from the cops again.  
“I do know that, but I also know there is downtime. You guys have time to chat, get food, maybe fuck?!” Stephen is standing over him his hands balled into fists. He won’t use them, but he will threaten with them.

“Oh great here we are again at me cheating on you. I have NEVER cheated on anyone. I am committed to this relationship Stephen. I can’t be around you right now.” With that Jared walks to the spare bedroom and closes the door. He sleeps there some nights. He paces the room not sure what to do. He ends up crying himself to sleep.  
That memory is so strong in Jared’s mind he starts to cry again. He also remembers another fun night with Stephen.  
“Why?! I have never hurt you. How could you?!” Jared is screaming and crying holding out a picture on his phone to Stephen’s face. It is a picture of him getting a blow job from some guy. The guy figured out Stephen was in a relationship and decided to tell Jared.  
“I don’t know where that came from baby, but I would never do that. Someone just sent you a doctored picture to make you upset.” Stephen is looking nervous.  
“Fuck you! I know you have a freckle on your dick and I can see it asshole! This guy also talked to me over the phone and trust me he knows a lot about you. I can’t even look at you! GET OUT!!!!” He stalked to their room and slammed the door.  
“I won’t go baby you have to believe me!” He pounds on the door and keeps yelling. Jared saved their neighbors the trouble and called the cops himself. They came and took Stephen away still saying he was innocent. Jared didn’t sleep for days and called in sick to the set for the first time ever. 

Jensen walks in shedding his clothes as he stumbles to the bedroom. He is so tired. His brain doesn’t work when he is tired. He is thinking of Jared as he is tumbling into bed. He is usually his first and last thought of the day. His generosity, loving heart, and sense of humor are attractive. He looks very hot too. Those hazel eyes and sweet dimples make his heart flop. He just gets confusing messages from him. He looks at him like a puppy in love and that is nice. He also talks to him about his jerk ex Stephen. A troll with no personality. He rolls his eyes just thinking about all he has done to Jared. He knows he would treat him like the prince he is. His mind is too tired to linger for long, but he smiles. He thinks back to the only time he remembers Jared calling in to work.  
“Hey Jay, what is going on? I was told we weren’t shooting today because you are sick?” Jensen is worried looking at Jared’s face.  
“That asshole cheated on me man!” Jared shows Jensen the picture on his phone and Jensen is angry.  
“What the fuck man?! He is a sleaze bag. How did you get that picture?” He is holding Jared’s hand and stroking over it with this thumb.  
“The guy blowing him figured out Stephen was in a relationship and tracked me down. He is sorry, but he can have him I don’t want him.” Jared is crying again. Jensen pulls him in for a hug and rubs his back wishing he could take away the pain.  
“I am so sorry man. I assume you threw him out then?” He hopes.  
“Yes, I even had to call the cops. I sent them with a suitcase of his stuff, so he won’t come back here until I am ready to face him.” They keep hugging, and he lets Jared cry some more while he imagines punching Stephen in the face repeatedly. He hung around with Jared all day that day and did his best to cheer him up. That is when Jensen really fell in love with him. He remembers the moment Jared laughed at a bad joke and Jensen had felt like kissing him. He didn’t because he figured Jared might still get back with Stephen. Jared was in love with the guy even if he was a jerk. He fell asleep to the image of Jared laughing. It is the sweetest sound Jensen has ever heard.


	2. Misunderstanding

The next morning when they meet up in the elevator Jensen is concerned. Jared looks like hammered crap.   
“Dude you look like you didn’t sleep at all last night. What is wrong?” He rubs his back to relax him.  
“That asshole Stephen wouldn’t stop messaging me how sorry he is.” Rolling his eyes, he sighs.  
“I thought you were blocking him. You have a long day today. I hate it when he ruins a shooting day.”  
“I should have just ignored it, but he pushes my buttons every time. He thinks just saying he is sorry and a dick pick will solve everything.” He rubs his temple.  
“I wish you would let me talk to him. He can’t keep treating you this way. It is affecting your work.”  
“I know. Maybe if I have a chance to nap on set that will work. Please don’t stir up shit with him please.”   
“Fine, I promise but please promise me to stop responding to him just for today.”   
“Deal brother.” They have a nice hug that seems to make them both feel better. Jared wishes it was a kiss. Those plump lips and emerald eyes are intoxicating. He shifts in his seat to stop his dick from making him embarrassed. Sighing again he wishes he could just tell him the truth.   
On set they both end up having extra time as there were some technical issues. Hanging out in Jared’s trailer they are chatting.  
“Dude did you really get to kiss Jessica Alba?!” Jared is impressed.  
“I did. She was nice sometimes. I liked kissing Kristin Kreuk much more.” He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs.  
“Oh yeah from Smallville right? She is pretty, but I liked Tom Welling better.” Showing off his dimples. Then laughs at Jensen’s facial expression of mock shock.  
“You like guys?!?! I shouldn’t be seen in here.” He is joking but it still stabs Jared in the heart and his smile falters.  
“Funny Ackles!” Jensen stops and looks at Jared wondering what changed. He hoped for just a moment that it meant he might have feelings for him. Shaking his head, he gets up to get a drink.  
“So, I haven’t asked lately but how is your love life going Jensen?” Holding his breath hoping against hope.  
“Not great. I work too much to have much of one.” Sighing he sets his drink down and flops again on the couch.  
“I hear you man. I just wish that I had one that was not filled with pain.” Holding his head in his hands he closes his eyes. He envisions Jensen with him on a romantic date. Even just a movie night with a happy ending would be nice.  
“I wish you would have that too. It hurts me when you hurt buddy.” Jensen goes to him and starts to give a backrub. He concentrates on Jared’s neck and shoulders. His hands are strong and warm, and it feels amazing.  
“Oh man that is wonderful.” Groaning he begins to relax.  
“I am glad I can help.” He loves to touch Jared. It is his way of getting a fix of this wonderful man without being pushy. He doesn’t want to butt in to his love life if he can make it work with his ex. He also gets to use the images later to jerk off to. Shifting to hide his growing bulge he tries to take his mind off the skin he is touching. His phone vibrates so he picks it up and looks.  
“Thanks. No sleep makes me tense.” He didn’t want the touching to stop. He wondered what he can do to encourage more of that. Hearing Jensen laugh he turns his head.  
“That girl always makes me laugh.” He turns his phone to Jared and shows him a picture. A petite redhead is making a ridiculous face. Her caption reads “Hope you are having fun without me.”  
“Who is that?” He tries to act casual, but his voice must be off. Jensen looks curiously at him.  
“Oh, just Danneel. She is a good friend from back home.” He smiles but Jared doesn’t see. He is beating himself up for not realizing he had a girlfriend.   
“Oh ok. She is pretty hot.” He smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. The pain in there is clouded but he is trying.   
“Yeah she is. She is also smart and tough.” Jensen is confused what is wrong with Jared. He sounded upset. By his oldest friend being a girl?   
“Cool. Well, I need to go get something to eat I will see you later man.” Patting him on the back he gets out and goes to his trailer. Slamming the door, he is angry. So mad he didn’t know that his friend was seeing a girl. Not that it mattered but he would never want to get between anyone and their significant other. He kicks himself for being such an idiot. They have been friends for a while and it is deep like brothers. He knows a lot about him, but this was something he had forgotten or ignored. On impulse he decides to call up Stephen just to talk.  
Jensen is sad when Jared leaves. He thought his friend was kind of pissed. He wasn’t sure what Danneel had to do with it. Jared has an ex and Jensen doesn’t get pissed off enough to just walk out. Maybe he was just tired and grumpy. He picked up his phone to talk to Danneel see if she had any ideas. `   
Walking on set later Jensen hears Jared talking on his cell.  
“Stephen, you know I can’t just take off. It is only Wednesday, and I must be here until Friday. Ok I can’t talk now. Bye.” Hanging up he looks frustrated.  
“Hey are you ok?” He asks his friend   
“Of course. Just couldn’t get him off the phone is all.”   
“Oh, I see. Well you ready to get back to the grind?”  
“Yes. Work is so much easier than relationships!” They both nod and walk off to get ready for the next scene.


	3. Trouble

At the end of the day as Jared looks for Jensen he overhears him on his phone.  
“Yes, I know it is none of my business. That is not the point!” He is visibly frustrated and pacing.  
“I can’t just let this go on. I know friendship is more important than arguments.”  
“You are right. I know. I just can’t stop how I feel.” Now he is listening more intently   
“Ok later then. I love you too!” As he is hanging up Jared looks away as if he didn’t notice or hear. In his brain he is screaming in pain. He knew he had to be attached. He said she was a friend, but it sounded like they were much more. He knows being that head over heals in love with a friend or colleague was bad. He just dreamed about it ever since he first set eyes on him. Thinking back to the first day they met at a table reading.  
“Hi, Jensen Ackles. You are going to be reading opposite me?”  
“Hey, Jared Padalecki. Yes, and are you from Texas?” Laughing Jensen nods.  
“I was born and raised in Dallas.” He tips a fake cowboy hat and smiles.  
“Born and bred in San Antonio.”   
“Please tell me you are a Cowboy’s fan.”   
“Oh yeah! We seem to have a few things in common.” They smiled and shook hands  
He is thinking about how Jensen’s smile was enough to make him weak in the knees even then. He was head over heels in love with him from the first moment he laid eyes on him. He hoped very much that Jensen would be gay. He went home after that audition praying that he would be cast along with Jensen. He even jerked off to images of Jensen and his plump lips wrapped around his cock.  
Coming out of his remembering he gets in the car. The car ride home was tense and neither knew why. Jensen tried at conversation, but Jared just grunted or stared out the window. Confused and hurt Jensen just ignored him too. As they were getting out of the car Stephen appeared out of nowhere.   
“What are you doing here?!” Jared is angry but trying not to make a scene.  
“I am so glad you talked to me I came here to see you.” Stephen is all hands and smiles.  
“I will see you tomorrow Jared.” Jensen mumbles and takes off for his apartment.  
“Why did you come? I didn’t say I wanted to see you!”   
“I thought you forgave me. I just wanted to see you and talk in person.” Stephen is smiling  
“No, I just wanted to talk not see you. I have not forgiven you why can’t you understand that?!” Jared stalks away toward his apartment. Jeff gets out of the car and calls to Jared.  
“Hey, do you want this guy around?”   
“No Jeff he is not welcome here.”   
“Hey, I have a right to see you!” Stephen is mad but at the size of Jeff he backs off a step.  
“Look buddy if Jared says you go then I will make you go. It’s what they pay me for.” He smiles a wicked smile just begging for Stephen to try and fight.  
“Fine. I will go but we still need to talk Jared!” He stalks off down the street.  
“Thanks Jeff he can be pushy. Can you hang out here for a while just to make sure he doesn’t come back?”  
“You bet man! He gave me the creeps.” Jared shakes his hand and then heads in to his apartment.

Jared stalks his apartment angry. Why did Stephen have to show up right then. Why can’t Jensen be in love with him. He knocks a chair out of his path. He can’t calm down. He wishes that Jensen would be there to comfort him. His phone rings and he almost doesn’t answer. It’s Jeff calling so he picks it up.  
“What is up Jeff?” He is worried now.  
“Well I wanted to let you know I had to call the police. That guy came back and threatened me. So, I called them to get him away. I won’t press charges of course but I wanted him in custody to cool off. I thought you should know.” He is calm but sounds concerned.  
“Wow I am so sorry Jeff. I had been avoiding him for a while and then I called today. He was encouraged I guess but he is sometimes kind of scary.”  
“I get that. I will be back in the morning. Try and get some sleep!”   
“Thanks man and you too!” After hanging up Jared is even more upset. Now that asshole decided to stalk him up close and personal. This is a perfect freaking day!

Jensen is so upset. He had thought Jared was done with Stephen for good. Now with him showing up like that and them talking. What if he never gets the chance to tell Jared how much he loves him. He doesn’t want him to get hurt. He wants to be there to help him. He can’t stop pacing. Finally, Danneel picks up her phone.  
“Dude what is your deal?” She sound flustered.  
“Well I am having a crisis here and need my friend!” He is frustrated  
“I understand you think it is a crisis, but I am in the middle of something here.” Her clenched jaw and low talking indicate maybe he called at a bad time. Like 20 times in a row.  
“Oh Shit. I am sorry. I can wait.” He hangs up and tosses his phone. It’s not her fault what happened here, and he needs to calm down. Stephen is no good for Jared and he can’t understand why he would ever speak to him again let alone inviting him over. He goes and starts a hot shower, so he can try to relax.   
About an hour later his phone rings while he is having a beer to help him keep calm.  
“Hey, I am sorry I was freaking out.”   
“I know you are worried about your friend. However, when I don’t pick up it is for a good reason Jen. My husband and I were having alone time.” She is scolding him but with a smile, she loves Jensen.  
“I know. Thanks for the visual, yuck. That asshole ex of his showed up at the apartment building out of the blue tonight!” He gets angry all over again.  
“Really?! What the hell!” She is concerned for Jensen.  
“I think he invited him. I didn’t stick around to find out.”   
“Well then how do you know?” She is trying to coax him into thinking this through.  
“I guess I don’t, but it would be just my luck. I fall for a guy then can’t tell him because he is still after his ex.” He sighs and thinks more about the day.  
“I hear those wheels turning even this far away. What are you thinking?”   
“Well when they were on the phone earlier it didn’t seem like Jared was happy. Maybe it was not an invited visit. I have had a few stalker exes too.”   
“Does he have any idea of the torch you are carrying?” She is a smartass but has a point.  
“Well of course I want to be respectful and not break them up if they are trying. Besides what if he just laughs at me.”  
“For real?! Jen, you can’t do that! If you think he feels the same, you have to tell him!”  
“No, I don’t! What if he doesn’t and I am acting the fool. He might stop being my friend.”   
“Oh, come on! He can’t be that cruel. You are an amazing friend. He would not do that to you.”  
“It is my worst fear. I just want him to be happy.”  
“Oh, my sweet dumb friend. What about your happiness? Who looks after that?” She wishes she could just hold him tight and make his pain go away.  
“You sweet talker. Never mind. I will see if I can sleep then things might seem better in the morning. Thank you so much for calling me back. I love you!”  
“Love you too Jen!” She hangs up but worries about him even as her husband gently rubs her back.


	4. Falling apart

The morning comes and neither of them has slept well at all. They barely talk on the way to set and seem to be avoiding each other. Jared thinks it’s because Stephen embarrassed him. Jensen thinks it’s because he is thinking about Stephen. They muddle through the day with little to no contact. The crew is getting concerned as this is not how they normally behave. Their acting is stilted and most of the day is lost to lots of reshooting of the scenes. The AD Bob finally takes Jared aside and asks what is up.  
“Well I had an ex-boyfriend stalk me last night and got himself arrested. I am worried he will try to contact me again. I am just not sleeping enough as well.” He is sorry but can’t seem to stop worrying.  
“I understand sometimes personal stuff comes up. Why are you and Jensen not talking?”  
“Oh that. Well my ex embarrassed me in front of him and I think he might be upset at me for it.”  
“Why haven’t you asked him? I thought you guys were like brothers.” Bob is very concerned now. It is obvious to everyone but the two stars that they are in love.  
“Well I am embarrassed and hoping it will just blow over without having to talk about it.” Jared is beginning to wonder himself what is up with Jensen.  
“Ok Jared we just wanted to ask because today is not going well. We are usually a well-oiled machine, and this is like a broken clock.” Bob pats him on the shoulder.  
“Thanks Bob I will try and find out what is eating him.” Jared smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Later in the day Jared does track down Jensen and stops him.  
“Hey man you look troubled. Can I help?”   
“Jared, I am fine. Just didn’t sleep much last night talking to Danneel.”  
“Oh right. Well then I guess that is all.” Jared is tense and angry that he throws her in his face as an excuse.  
“Why are you so angry Jared?” Jensen is concerned now that he did something wrong.  
“Well I guess that Stephen was just too much for you huh?!” He is pacing angrily now.  
“No not really I just thought you guys wanted to talk alone.” He is confused at his friends’ anger.  
“Right so you could talk to Danneel instead of me.” Now Jensen is angry.  
“Wait a minute. What does Danneel have to do with this?”  
“Nothing. I just need to go.” Jared stalks off and slams his trailer door. Jensen stares after him in anger and shock.  
The rest of the day is slow and grueling. They can’t get all the shots they planned done because neither of the guys is able to be on set with each other. Everyone was concerned but they can’t shut down over this. They had a meeting and decided that they would just have to work around them for now. If things didn’t get better soon they would have to call in a therapist. These two are the heart of this place. The mood is bringing everyone on edge and irritated. So, in the end they decided to call a wrap for the day for the guys and send them home. They talk to Jeff and ask if he can help get to the bottom of this it would be a big help. He agrees to probe to find out the issues. On the ride home, they are openly shunning each other it is highly uncomfortable. So, Jeff starts asking questions.

“Hey guys what is going on? Everyone is worried about you.”  
“Why don’t you ask Mr. perfect over there.” Jared mumbles and continues to stare out the window.  
“No why don’t you ask the guy who can’t respect himself enough to dump a loser.” Jensen is just plain angry.  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jared is seriously confused.  
“I am talking about how you forgave that lying prick.”   
“You have no idea what you are talking about. I thought you were my friend.” Jared is close to crying. How could this be happening.  
“I am your friend. I just don’t know what happened to make you freak out on me.”  
“I didn’t freak out on you. You are seriously being an asshole right now.”  
“Whatever, just leave me alone.” Jensen seethes and wishes he was in his apartment alone.  
“Fine by me.” Jared is trying hard not to cry. What happened that he is losing his best friend.  
“Ok guys calm it down. We all just were concerned.” Jeff is really worried now. They are not communicating with each other. They both seem to just be angry. He began to form a plan to weed out the problems. Once they get dropped off and separate Jeff calls Jensen and asks to come talk to him. Jensen agrees and lets him in.  
“Hey Jeff, sorry about us fighting in the car. I can tell you wanted to help.” He offers drinks then sits down when Jeff refuses.  
“I can see something is wrong and I want to get to the bottom of it. You two have been like family over the years to me. I have been with you guys long enough to know when something is up.”  
“I know and that is why I am so upset with Jared. He let that asshole ex back in his life and just expects me to play nice.” Jensen gets up and paces again.  
“I only know that I had that asshole thrown in jail for harassment.”  
“What happened?”  
“He was threatening me, so I called the cops.”  
“Jeff, I am so sorry.”  
“No worries I am, fine just wanted him away from me.”’  
“That guy has no respect for anyone. He cheated on Jared that is why they broke up.”   
“Ok so you are concerned for Jared and he seems to not be listening to you at all.”  
“That is about it.”  
“Well I will talk to him and see what I can do to get him calmed down. I am sure we can work something out to get you two back on friendly terms again.” Jeff leaves and calls Jared asking to come over and talk.  
“Hey Jeff thanks for coming over. I just can’t believe Jensen right now!” Jared is mad   
“He is concerned for you. He just is worried about Stephen not treating you right. He means well”  
“I don’t know where he got that from. Stephen was just here as you know to harass me.”  
“Well it seems Jensen thinks you took him back.”  
“What?!”   
“Yes, he is concerned for you he is your friend.”  
“If he was concerned he would have asked me what was going on not jump to conclusions.”  
“Well you didn’t ask him anything did you? I know you are mad about this Danneel chick, right?”  
“Well no, I heard him on the phone with her and he said I love you. I didn’t think he was dating.”  
“Then you two might need to have an honest chat and get this out in the open.”  
“You might be right. I need to know who this girl is to him.”  
“You two need to talk because the set is not running smoothly, and your jobs are suffering because of this nonsense.”   
“Ok I will go have a talk with him see if we can’t calm down.”  
After Jeff leaves Jared walks over to Jensen’s apartment.  
“Hi Jensen, can we talk?”  
“Sure, I guess.”  
“I can see you are worried for me, but you know I am a grown man, right?!”  
“Of course, I know that. You are also a pigheaded man too.”  
“Very funny. So why can’t you just let this go?”  
“Because I know he is totally wrong for you. He will hurt you again.”  
“Guess what I can make my own choices. I chose to let Stephen be in my life again and you need to chill out. Besides I thought Danneel being your girlfriend should be your focus.”  
“Ok I guess talking is not an option right now just get out!”  
“Fine by me just stay out of my way on set from now on!”  
“Sounds great asshole!”  
Storming off Jared is hurt and sad. He thought he had a great friend. He is not sure what to do.


	5. Accident

The next day only Jared shows up to the car. Jeff is sad but greets him like usual.  
“Wait where is Jensen?”  
“He requested me early enough to get to set before you. Sorry I thought you two would work this out.”  
“Well I tried but it kind of blew up in my face.”  
“Why?! If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“I got scared and didn’t tell him the truth because of his girlfriend.”  
“Wait. Really?!”  
“Yes, he still thinks Stephen is my boyfriend.”  
“Wow man. I think you need to try and let him calm down. Then talk again.”  
“I think you are right I will try.”  
Jared feels awful but again not sure what this chick Danneel is like, so he just doesn’t know what to do. His heart is falling apart. His best friend is angry with him and he can’t fix it without destroying something else. He is not sure how he can go on working with him like this. Work is work but his soul is hurting, and he doesn’t know what to do.

Jensen cried after Jared left but he slept out of exhaustion. He asked to go to set early, so they didn’t ride together. He can’t bear to be close to Jared but have him hate him like that. Why was he upset about Danneel? Maybe if he met her he would calm down and understand. None of this made any sense to him. His heart is shattered. He has no idea how to pick up the pieces.

On set for the next month was painful for everyone. They didn’t talk to each other except to act in their scenes. They didn’t even speak their lines for the other persons’ coverage. They had someone else read the lines. This was the only way they could make the show work. The more time went on the more their egos would not allow them to talk to one another. Everyone on set was pretty sure they knew what was wrong but didn’t know how to fix it. Jeff was sad but trying hard to think up a way for them to get together. When it hit six weeks of time everyone was on edge as the men fell apart and became sick and unhealthy. Everyone came together to meet again trying to find a way.  
“Jeff, you see them both the most what will it take to end this nightmare for all of us?” Bob asks  
“Well from all I gathered they both are in love with each other but doesn’t want to tell the other person. Jensen because he doesn’t want to ruin Jared’s non-relationship with his ex. Jared because he thinks Jensen is dating a friend of his. Jared won’t break the lie that he isn’t dating his ex. It is a huge mess.”  
They chatter about ways to try and hold a table read and put the information in the script. They all want to make these men talk because without each other they are miserable and so is everyone else. As they talk Jeff’s phone rings. Picking it up he walks away for a moment and when he comes back his face is paper white.  
“Jensen was hit by a car. He is in critical care in a coma. They think he will pull through, but it is touch and go right now. I am going to drag Jared to the hospital and start calling his family. I think we have to hold off on production for a bit everyone.” With that Jeff moves quickly to get to the apartment building and calls Jared on the way.  
“Jared man Jensen has been hit by a car and is in critical condition. I am almost to you please be out front, so we can move fast.”  
“Jeff oh my god I will be there!”  
While they are speeding to the hospital Jeff is on the phone with Jensen’s parents.  
“Mr. Ackles he is hanging on and they think he should pull through but with the coma it is hard to tell. I am on my way now and will keep you updated. Please call Danneel. I am almost there, and I know she will want to come too.”  
Jared is in misery and is not listening he is panicking. What happened. Did he try and kill himself? Was he too tired to pay attention? All the thoughts are flying around but the main one is he never got to say he loved him. If he never wakes up again he will never know. He starts to cry wishing he had not been so stubborn and told him the truth. They get in the hospital and ask about Jensen’s condition.   
“He is stable for now. He luckily only sustained a broken leg, a broken arm and the head contusion. He didn’t have any internal bleeding which is lucky. We are watching the swelling in his brain and it is not getting worse, so we are hoping it will go down and he will come out of the coma. He can have visitors of course but family has priority unless they specify otherwise.”  
“Thank you doctor we appreciate you letting us know.” Jeff is watching Jared to see if he will collapse. He is white as a ghost and shivering.   
“Come on Jared lets go sit with him while his folks are on the way.” They walk to the room and as soon as he sees Jensen with the tubes and bandages he goes to his side and breaks down. Crying and holding his hand. Jeff walks out to call Jensen’s parents and give Jared privacy.  
“Jensen, I am so sorry. I can’t believe I let our friendship fall apart over a stupid misunderstanding. This is all my fault.” He is sobbing onto Jensen’s hand and praying that he will come out of the coma, so he can tell him how he feels. Finally, after a couple hours exhausted Jared falls asleep at Jensen’s bedside. Jeff is also watching waiting for his parents to arrive. When they finally do they step into the hall to talk and leave Jared to sleep.  
“The cops have been here and as far as witnesses say he was not paying attention to the crosswalk and walked in front of a turning car. That is why he is in a better condition they were slowing to turn when he stepped right off the curb. I am so sorry I was in a meeting and that is why he was walking. I feel terrible.”  
“Jeff don’t worry it was not your fault that is why they are called accidents.” Donna Ackles is giving Jeff a hug to calm him and herself.  
“Is that Jared in there with him?” Alan Ackles asks  
“Yes, he has been there since we got here. He also thinks it is his fault because they were having a fight. He is deeply in love with your son but there was a misunderstanding. I am pretty sure Jensen loves him too but didn’t want to tell him. So now they are both so miserable that we were almost shutting down production anyway. Now we must shut it down. So, did you guys call Danneel?”  
“Yes, we did, and she was heartbroken. She is on her way with her husband and they will take a day to get here as they had to drive because she is so pregnant.” Donna shakes her head  
“That girl is going to get herself so worked up she will go into labor here I am afraid.”  
“Wait what?! She is pregnant!” He is stunned.  
“Yes, they are expecting in a month which is why she can’t fly.”  
“Did you say husband?! Holy crap Jared thought Danneel was dating Jensen. I thought that wasn’t true, but I didn’t know for sure. Once they get here I am sure Jared will finally understand.” Jeff felt a little relief but of course Jensen’s condition was way more important.  
“Well I am glad at least some good might come of this. Jensen has been so deeply in love with Jared, but he was worried about Jared and his ex. He didn’t want to be rejected because they were working on getting back together. Then he found out they were, and it broke his heart.” Donna sighs  
“That is the other part of the problem. His stupid ex came stalking him at his apartment after they talked on the phone. Jensen ran inside and didn’t know that I ran him off. Then Jared asked me to stay and watch in case the asshole came back. When he did and threatened to beat me up I called the cops and had him hauled off. I didn’t press charges if he would not come back to harass Jared.”  
“Wow what a mess. They are both so stubborn that I can see where this all went out of control. Well first we need to get Jensen out of the coma then we can worry about their hearts.” They all agree   
“The nurse said if you guys are here that Jared can only be in if you give permission.”   
“He is always ok to be in there. How could I keep him away from his love?” Donna hugs Jeff and then goes to pull a chair up next to Jared. She runs her hand over Jared’s and smiles at him sadly then watches her son’s sleeping face.


	6. Hope

Jared wakes up a few hours later to see Donna and Alan there with him.   
“Hello Mr. and Mrs., Ackles I am so sorry this happened.”  
“Jared don’t worry. Jensen is strong, and he will make it. Also, my name is Donna sweetheart.” She smiles and kisses his cheek then gives him a huge hug.  
“Of course, sorry Donna. I am not going on very much real sleep. I am so worried. I am just confused why Danneel isn’t here?” He looks sad and anxious mentioning the name.  
“Don’t worry she will be in about an hour. She wants to talk to you so please stay.” Alan says and gives him a hug too.  
“I will but not sure what good that will do. Do we have an update on Jensen yet?”  
“Yes, his brain swelling is going down. They expect us to know within the next 24 hours if he will wake up.” Donna is cautious on being excited, but she is praying her son will wake up.  
“Thank god! I don’t think I want to know how to live without him.” Jared is crying again quietly and staring at Jensen’s face. They all take turns watching. Finally, Danneel and her husband Mark show up. The petite redhead is glowing as she shows off her huge baby bump and her husband is also proud.  
“Hello, you must be Jared. Jensen has talked about you so much I feel like I know you already.” She gives Jared a bear hug even if her belly holds her back a little.  
“You must be Danneel and wow are you pregnant. Sorry but I didn’t know Jensen didn’t say. And you are?” He looks at Mark very confused.  
“I am Mark Sheppard her husband. I know we were slow getting here but Jensen is her oldest friend and I couldn’t keep her away pregnant or not! She is a firecracker that one.” He beams as he looks at his wife lovingly and they kiss.  
“Wow oh my god. I am such an asshole! I can’t believe I let this go on so long that I may lose the love of my life because of my stubborn pride.” Jared has his head in his hands and is crying again when he feels a touch on his arm and looks up.  
“Jared, don’t cry I am here. I woke up at just the right moment it seems. I love you too. I just didn’t know how to say it!” Jared stands up and hugs Jensen gently and peppers his face with soft kisses.  
“Jensen!!” His parents swoop in and hug and kiss him and everyone tries to talk at once.  
“Wait can everyone clear out, so Jared and I can talk for a few moments please?” Everyone nods and goes out with tears and a smile.  
“Jensen please let me explain. I was never back with Stephen. I talked to him because I was frustrated. I couldn’t get the nuts to talk to you about how I feel. Stephen took it as encouragement and showed up at our apartment building. I told him to go I didn’t want to see him. He tried to argue but Jeff sent him packing. Then I asked Jeff to hang out and make sure he didn’t come back. He came back, and Jeff had him thrown in jail. I didn’t see Stephen after that, but I didn’t know how to tell you what happened. You got it in your head I was dating again. Rather than deny and must tell you the truth I let you believe he was back. Then I told you I was, so you would hate me. I created this drama and I am so sorry. I should have told you I loved you from the very first time I knew. I hope that maybe you can forgive me enough to let me make it up to you.” Jared is looking at the ground tired and sad for all the time they lost.  
“Jared sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for. I was just as in love and too pigheaded to see I should throw caution to the wind and tell you. I didn’t know you thought Danneel was my girlfriend. She is just my amazing friend that inspires me and makes me feel good when I am down.”  
“I heard you two talking one night and you said you loved her, so I thought you were dating.”  
“We have done that since we were children. We learned early on when a friend died that you always say you love each other just in case. I just didn’t bring that into our friendship. I just hope we can explore our feelings, but I need some rest first. My head is killing me.” They both chuckle and Jensen pull Jared in for a soft kiss. It is so sweet and tender that they both sigh when it is done and blush.  
“Ok sick mister you need to rest. I will be back. I will send in your parents now.” Jared walks out and hugs Donna, Alan, Danneel, and Mark. “Can I talk to Danneel for a minute?”  
“Of course, we will go in and see Jensen.”  
“I am deeply ashamed that I caused you any pain due to making Jensen so upset. I hope that the baby is doing well and is born on time and healthy.”

“Oh, don’t worry the fact that you two are finally realizing this love that you two have held for each other is so wonderful! This baby is fine and healthy. I am guessing he will be here on time.”  
“It’s a boy?! How wonderful! I am so glad that we got this sorted out because I was losing my mind not having him as a friend. I thought I would lose him forever. Maybe we can become friends too. I am guessing if Jensen loves you then I will like you too.” Smiling he gives her another hug.  
“I am sure we will get lots of chances to build our own friendship. I just hope you guys will communicate more in the future. I know that you two are soul mates and I am excited for you two and your journey. This pregnant lady needs a bathroom, so I will see you later.” She smiles and waddles off. Sighing in relief he peeks his head back in and sees a smiling Jensen and it makes his heart soar.  
“I think I need a good shower and some real sleep, so I will go home for now. I will be back Jensen I promise.” He gives him a chaste kiss quickly and hugs everyone on the way out the door.


	7. Heart and Soul

After Jeff gets him home he takes a long shower, gets a snack, then off to bed. He wakes up refreshed the next morning feeling like a new man and rushes to get ready to see Jensen again.   
“So, you ready to see your sweetheart?” Jeff teases with a smile.  
“Yes, I am we have a lot of time to make up for. Can we stop by the gift shop and pick him up some flowers?”   
“You bet Romeo.” Jeff chuckles and whistles on the way to the hospital.  
They come in to Jensen’s room with Jared carrying a small bouquet of colorful flowers of all kinds with a red rose in the center.  
“I wanted to make up to you for lost time. By begging your forgiveness with flowers.” Blushing he kisses Jensen and puts the vase on the table next to him.  
“Thank you so much. I feel so special.” Jensen is blushing too and fidgeting.  
“So how are you feeling?”  
“I am doing ok my head is not hurting as much but my leg and arm. They feel like they are on fire. The pain meds are awesome!” He chuckles  
“Well that is good news. I am so glad you are getting better. Do you know when you go home yet?”  
“They tell me a couple days to make sure my head is ok. However, I will be off my feet for another 4 weeks at least for my leg to heal. I think they either have to write it into the show or we are going on hiatus.”  
“I am sure they will work it out. I just wanted to know when I could take you out on our first date?!”  
“Well then I guess we can make that anytime after I am released. “They are smiling at each other warmly.  
“It’s settled then. I will keep you company, so you don’t get bored here then I will wine you and dine you until I can get in your pants.” Jensen laughs out loud and smiles.  
“I see how it is. Take advantage of my lack of mobility to get me in bed. I like this plan.”  
They fall into conversations about their families and friends. Trying to learn as much as they can while they don’t have distractions. Jensen’s parents come and go but end up leaving the day after he gets out of the hospital. Danneel already left the day he woke up because she wanted to be by her OBGYN in case the stress made the baby come early. She hugged them both and told them good luck. After Jared got Jensen settled in his apartment he moved his stuff there too. The excuse is he needs to help him as he is in a cast and needs it. The real reason is Jared doesn’t want to waste any more time missing out on his soul mate. They settle into a routine of working and Jared pampering Jensen. Even though Jared thought about it they didn’t do a date until after the casts came off. He really wanted them to be out of the caretaker phase, so he didn’t feel like he was taking advantage of Jensen. They finally got to their first date night and they both had butterflies. Jared made sure to over dress, so he showed Jensen that this was important to him. He pulled out a fitted suit he kept for doing press. It was dark grey and made his eyes pop along with his dark blue tie. He took time to shave and primp to look his best. Jensen was also dressing up because he was excited. He hadn’t had a date in years and this was a very special person. His suit was a light grey with a dark green tie that made his emerald eyes even more beautiful. When they met up in the car with Jeff they were acting like teenagers on their first date. Jeff was very amused.  
“Well fellas where are your corsages? It looks like you are going to a junior high dance.”  
“Very funny Jeff. I just haven’t been out much, so I am excited.” Jensen is practically shimmering with happiness.  
“You look fantastic Jen! I love that suit.” Jared flashes his dimples and blushes.  
“You too Jay! I forgot how hot you look when you are dressed up.” They make small talk all the way to the restaurant. They asked for a private room so that they don’t have to deal with fans. They love their fans, but this is private. After going in a back door and being seated they sit in silence for a bit fidgeting. Looking over the menu’s they both decide quickly.   
“Jay what do you think you want to eat?”  
“Well I was thinking the steak salad and the French onion soup.”  
“Do you like blue cheese dressing? How do you like your steak cooked?”  
“Yes, that is my favorite. Medium rare mostly. Why do you ask?” Jared is thinking Jensen wants to go really old fashioned, but he likes teasing him when he is flustered.  
“Just curios. So, do you want some wine or do you like beer?” Jensen is trying to pull off nonchalant, but he is just looking nervous.  
“I really like a good red with anything like steak.” He is showing off his dimples to fluster Jensen more and it is working.  
“Ok well I guess I just didn’t pay enough attention to what you order before.” He is really wishing the waiter were back, so he could get this over with. He wanted to treat Jared like a prince because he deserved it.  
“Gentlemen do you have any questions or are we ready?” The waiter is very hot and is eyeing Jensen with a sly smile.  
“I think we are ready. I think we should start with an order of the bread basket for an appetizer. Then a steak salad medium rare with blue cheese dressing. A bowl of French onion soup. These are for my date. I want to have a 16 oz. Ribeye medium rare as well. I like a loaded baked potato and broccoli. We both want water and then a bottle of your best house Merlot.” Looking very pleased he beams at the waiter. The waiter smiles again and realizes this is a date and they are both so cutely nervous.  
“Alright I will get the bread and wine out as soon as possible. Let me know if you need anything else my name is Brandon.”   
“Wow Jensen that was so cute. I have never had someone order for me. It was strangely hot.” Jared laughs and places a hand on Jensen’s  
“I was hoping to show you how much you mean to me. How much you have meant to me for a long time. We wasted so much time not being honest. I want to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” They look into each other’s eyes for a minute. Each is taking in the others faces as if for the first time. Jensen reaches up and traces Jared’s cheek slowly then tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. Jared just feels like he is melting from the love being sent to him through those emerald orbs. His full lips are slightly parted, and it is making Jared start to think dirty thoughts, so he blushes and shifts to try and stop the hard on he is getting. Jensen is looking at his eyes that change color and are like honey and green grass. His dimples and hair framing his face make Jensen’s heart do flips and his dick to twitch. They get distracted when the bread and wine show up.   
“So how is Danneel and the baby doing?” He asks with interest because he really likes her now.  
“They are fantastic. She is loving being a mom and the baby Alex is growing up so big. Mark is so happy as a father. I love it when she sends me pictures. I might take some time on our next hiatus to go visit.” His face lights up talking about her. She is someone special to him and that means she is special to Jared too.  
“I am so happy I got to meet her and Mark. They are so in love and I am so glad.”   
“They are quite the pair. Mom and Dad say hi by the way. They were very glad they met you. Mom keeps going on about how much taller than me you are. She squealed when I told her about the date. Mom’s can be annoying.” Jensen looked happy talking about his parents. It makes Jared want to invite his parents up to meet Jensen. He makes a mental note to call his mom later.  
“Mine have wanted to come visit me for a while and I just tell them I don’t have time. I think maybe it is time.” He reaches over and takes Jensen’s chin and pulls him in for a kiss. It starts out just sweet then when tongue is added it gets hotter. They hear the waiter clear his throat and they pull apart blushing.  
“Sorry to interrupt guys but I have your dinner. “He serves them and then touches their shoulders.  
“Guys I have been a waiter a while and I have to say you two are a very sweet couple. You both are glowing with love and I wish you the best of luck!”   
“Wow thanks that was sweet of you.”  
“Thank you for saying that but it won’t improve the tip.” Jensen winks at him to show he is kidding.  
“You are welcome enjoy your meal!” Brandon walks off and goes to a friend in the back.   
“I am serving the cutest couple tonight. It looks like a first date and they are hot. I hope I find love like that someday.” Sighing he goes off to another table.  
They eat enjoying the meal in relative comfortable silence. They decide against desert. They are both feeling like they want to get home. After Jensen pays the bill they meet up with Jeff at the car.  
“Was the meal good?” He is feeling their love pouring off them like light. It makes him feel giddy.  
“Yes, it was very good, and the company was even better.” Jared says with a slightly tipsy smile. They did dive into a second bottle of wine due to nerves.  
“I agree and maybe that second bottle of wine was not a good idea.” He laughs then leans in and kisses his new boyfriend. They are beginning to make out heavily. Jeff looks in the mirror and smiles but keeps his eyes on the road. They got to the apartment building and Jeff had to get their attention.  
“Hey, you two detach we are here. Go upstairs please you have a room.” He laughs   
“Sorry man we did have too much wine. Thank you for taking us we will see you later.” Jared blushes and helps Jensen from the car. They make their way upstairs trying to concentrate on walking so the kissing was on hold. Once they got to Jensen’s apartment they went inside.  
“I think you should stay Jared. I have been dying to get you into my bed. You have no idea.” His eyes are lust blown with just a touch of green around the edges.   
“Oh I have an idea I have wanted you for a very long time. Before I forget thank you so much for treating me like I was the most special man on earth.” His eyes are pools of black and his heart is jackhammering.  
“I am so glad I got the chance to give you that. You have deserved it and I love you so much. I have for years.” He reaches out and silences Jared with a deep kiss full of passion and years of repression. Their hearts are pounding, and they are gently undressing each other. They only break for air when a under shirt comes off. Finally, Jensen breaks the kiss and takes Jared’s hand and walks him to the bed. He gets out condoms and lube then he sits him on the bed. Kissing Jared deeply one more time then he lays him back on the bed. He kisses and sucks his way down the beautiful chest. Sucking each nipple to a peak slowly. His hands are roaming down across Jared’s belly feeling this heated skin shiver at his touch. He follows his hands. Sucking and licking hearing the beautiful symphony of moans that greet each caress. He finally gently caresses the long dripping cock in front of him. He licks the head and sticks his tongue in the slit to taste the pre-cum. Jared’s moans turn to groans and words of prayer fall softly from his lips. His hips lift up to sink himself deeper in the hot mouth. Jensen moans and uses his tongue to lick and clean Jared. He moves down and licks his balls making Jared shiver. Jared touches his head.  
“Please let me return the favor.” Jensen nods and comes up to give Jared another deep kiss. This one with more passion and just adds fuel to the fire. Jared rolls Jensen over and begins his trail down the freckled skin. He pinches one nipple at a time tearing moans from Jensen. He licks down further and takes the thick cock down to the base in one movement. Jensen groans loudly and dies his best to keep his hips on the bed and not hurt Jared. The velvety heat of his mouth is amazing but not as good as his ass will be. Thinking of that makes Jensen stop him so he doesn’t cum too soon.   
“Not going to last long enough to fuck you if you keep that up.” He grins and brings him up for a kiss. While he they are locked in a ground shattering kiss Jensen reaches for the lube. He gets his fingers ready and gently feels for the sweet hole he has dreamed of worshiping. Another night when he isn’t so eager he will eat him out properly, but he needs to get him ready now. When the first finger rubs around Jared’s hole Jared throws back his head and lets out a deep moan. Jensen eases in to him gently and he is tight. He is gentle and goes at a slow pace so as not to hurt his love.  
“Jensen, I need you inside me” His voice is pleading, and he is shaking from the strain of holding off a building orgasm.  
“Relax baby I will take good care of you.” He adds a second finger and scissors gently being as thorough and gentle as he can. When he removes his fingers when he is sure Jared is ready he gets a whimper of need from his baby. He gets the condom and rolls it on. He looks into Jared’s eyes.  
“Baby please ride me.” Jared smiles and moves so he is lining up Jensen’s think cock and sinks down at his own maddening slow pace. Jensen is letting out a long moan at the feel of the silky heat sinking on him. This must be what heaven feels like he thinks before all thought flees. Jared lets the thickness fill him and waits a few seconds before rising up and settling down. He finds a rhythm that makes his prostate get some attention. He is beginning to feel his belly full of heat and his balls rising up. He looks down at the beautiful face below and feels like his heart will burst.   
“I am gonna cum……. JENSEN” He screams as his orgasm hits and he shoots on his lovers chest without being touched. He locks up around Jensen’s cock and he follows his baby over the edge.  
“JARED” He calls his name and pumps his hips a few more times as the sweet hole milks him dry. Jared collapses next to Jensen. Jensen holds him tight and kisses his face over and over again. He gets up a couple minutes later to get a warm wet washcloth to clean them up. He takes off the condom ties it and tosses it in the garbage as the water warms up. Then when he gets back he cleans Jared’s softening cock and his chest. Then tosses the rag on the nightstand.  
“I don’t think I have felt this happy ever in my whole life.” Jared says with tears in his eyes.  
“I agree this was so amazing and tender. I felt my heart ready to burst with love for you.” He too has tears, and one slowly slides down his face. Jared kisses it away.  
“I hope that I have the rest of my life to make you feel this all the time.” They kiss again deeply and with all the love they have between them.  
“I am going to hold you to that Jay. I will never let you go. You are my heart and soul.” This time Jared lets a tear fall and it is wiped away by a gentle hand. They hold each other as they fall into sleep. This was the beginning of the rest of their happy lives.


End file.
